Thoughts of a judge
by whitelightner78
Summary: It all started in the 80s. Meanwhile, we have 2016. A judge thinks about his life.


Hi!

This is the translation of my German Story "Gedanken eines Richters".  
I hope you like it.

Warning this story isn´t beta read yet. If you interested in doing the job please send me an email.

Happy 2017 to all.

Greetings whiteligtner78 **  
**- **Disclaimer:**

This story is just for fun. I do not make money with it. All people belong to those who have invented them.  
- **Thoughts of a judge**

For the umpteenth time that day, he looked at the old edged timber, clock that hung on the opposite wall of the room. Six o'clock. Not for long, and it was closing time. Actually, he liked his job, but today it went pretty hard. He had to deal with seven different cases. Five minutes later, the last case was finished and the last visitor had left the courtroom. Who would ever have thought that he would be sitting on this side of the desk, one day? In this room (Hardcastles old courtroom), he himself had sat twice, waiting for his condemnation. First in 1981 and last in 1983. He grabbed all the files of today's cases and made his way to his office.

A few years ago it all the stress and bustle would not mind him, but now he had to admit that the time left its mark on him. His formerly full, mid-length curly hair was cut really short now. The formerly tan hair color was now given away to a light grey color. Only a few years in the service of Justice and he could take his well-earned pension. To be precise about three years. Then he would have his minimum working time of 15 years together. Actually, it would be even more. He would not have boredom or money deficit then, after all, he had been appointed judge of life. That meant that for the rest of his life remuneration would be paid to the full extent of his last salary and, if necessary, compensation for increased living expenses. The list of his future duties was already quite long now, thanks to his family.

A week ago he had become 62 years old. One could say that he had led an eventful life with many ups and downs. Until before his thirtieth birthday, his life path led him more down than upwards. But then a few events had led him to a person who gave his life a new meaning. Events such as, for example, three convictions for car theft between 1978 and 1983. He would not have believed that it would be possible but he was quickly taught better. This man showed him the right way of life. Unfortunately, he had been dead for some time. This fact had hit Mark hard and left a big hole in his soul. They had spent a lot of time together, and in all this time the judge had become the most important person in his life. Fortunately, he did not have to deal with this sad time alone. His family (He had never believed in having his own.) and his friends were always at his side. He thus succeeded in gradually the dark clouds that had left the death of his best friend, shake and to remember only the good, common, times and experiences.

Mark remembered well the time just before his probation had expired and he had wondered what he should now inquiring with his future. Law seemed to be the way to him. So he applied for a master - study course and was accepted. Hardly any of the people he had known in his life had given him such a career. To be honest, they did not even know that he had a graduation with the Bachelor of Science ( .) and a fairly good average. Luckily it was not important; he made his bachelor's degree in a different subject area. He had one and that was all that mattered for admission to the Master's program. At this time most people just saw the ex-con and ex-racer. It took him a while to finish his graduation. There were two reasons for it. First time he had little money to spend and therefore had to work hard and long at the sourcing of money, to study. The second reason was that he could spend time only in the evening and therefore just needed longer to finish his bachelor graduation.

A large part of his career had Hardcastle still able to follow with. Mark had always been able to rely on his support. Often it was information, but sometimes it was other things. Among others, he had paid him his Master's degree. Mark had not planned it this way. He planned to lift the "Project" studying law by himself and therefore has put a loan on his car. Hardcastle was only to learn about it after his successful completion, but everything turned out differently. The judge was delighted with the choice of career of his friend and protégé. However, he did not agree that Mark had loaned his car to finance his studies. He knew how important his car was for Mark and so he shouldn't lose it no matter what happened. Therefore, he suggested the basketball game. Mark was fairly certain that the judge had lost it on purpose, so that he could pay for the studies of his friend without his protest would appeal. He let him work out things gratefully. With a smile on his face, he remembered how proud his friend had been when he received his Juris Doctorate (JD) (after three years of study) and an award as the best of his course. Since this degree did not lead directly to the admission as an attorney, he then had to successfully pass an additional examination (bar examination) before the examination committees of the legal stand associations. He succeeded without big problems and so he was also accepted as a member of the legal profession. This approval was valid only for the State of California. After all the years and troubles he finally had become, a real lawyer with a degree in "Criminal Justice". In the following years he worked for Baker & Tyler, a renowned law firm in Los Angeles. There he made sure that all who had deserved it got their right. This was true not only for the rich, but also for those who did not have so much money. In the majority of cases, he was able to obtain positive results for his clients. This did not mean that he won every case. But he had a good quote. Step by Step he became one of the most popular lawyers in the city. The number of his clients increased steadily. There was always someone else to be represented before him in court.

A few years later, before the death of his best friend and surrogate father, another very important event occurred. He had been appointed to judge at the Supreme Court in Los Angeles. When he returned home tired from work one day, he was already frantically received by his friend. He could not understand what had caused the reaction of his friend. "What's the matter?" he asked. "There´s a letter for you. " "I get mail constantly. What's so special about this one? " "Well, let's have a look at the sender and you will know what's so special about this one." He took the letter in his hand and looked at the sender. "Wow, this can not be true." "Why not? Don't let us wait any longer. Open it up now." Hectic he opened the envelope and turned pale. "What does it say?" "I did it. I got the job. "Congratulations, Your Honor", said the judge and smiled at his friend. "Right!" Mark was still totally perplexed at the contents of the letter, which he now held in his hand. Some time ago he had received a letter, in which the president proposed him for appointment as a judge. Nevertheless, he had never believed to be able to win against his three competitors. Because of his past, it was a miracle for him that he had been proposed at all. The other fellow-nominees all had more experience than him, because they had worked longer as an attorney. But the Senate had decided for him and confirmed him on the post. Two months later, he got his certificate of appointment, becoming a judge for life. "I still can not believe it." He had just put the envelope on the table when two strong arms closed him in a cordial and friendly embrace. "We have to celebrate that," said Hardcastle. "Definitely. I'll reserve a table in the best restaurant in town for tomorrow," replied Mark." „What's going on here?" asked a new voice. "Your father has finally received his mail. He will soon be appointed as a judge." A moment later he was embraced not only by his friend but also by the two most important women in his life. At that moment he was so unspeakably happy. His, unfortunately already deceased, mother would certainly have been very proud of her "boy", who had done so much of his life with so much effort and hard work.

An hour later, he finally had done the paperwork. After shutting down the computer and locking away the files correctly, he got on his way to his car, silver Dodge RAM 3500 Sport LEDBEAM LUX Year: 2016. His old car had conked unfortunately two months ago. He would still love to drive his old car, which had served him well for many years, but after a hip operation he could only get in and out of it with great difficulty. Therefore, he had to get himself another car. He had not yet placed his old coyote out of service. It was much too good to be left in the garage. His daughter had always been very enthusiastic about this car from an early age. After earning her driving license, she drove an old VW Golf 4 for around four years. When it had so many technical defects that a repair was too expensive, Mark decided to give her the coyote. First he had in mind. But his daughter has inherited his talent and was fine with the sports car, which one could refer to as an oldie deal. The Coyote accompanied them since everywhere.

After leaving the "city center" of Los Angeles behind, he took the Pacific Coast Highway in the direction of his home (26800 Pacific Coast Highway, Malibu, CA 90265, or simply put Gulls Ways). Yes, this property was named not for nothing because seagulls were here enough, not least thanks to the ocean. How often had he traveled this route together with his friend, his family and other people? On the Radio (an oldie stations) was a song of a group that he found great for many years. This was the E Street Band. The song was indeed published on 25 August 1975 but "Thunder Road" was still a classic.

Ultimately, he had achieved his goal. The doors of the entrance gate opened automatically when the sensor recognized his vehicle and closed behind him again. Mark remembered how he had been driven through the gate for the first time, so many years ago, by his old friend. He had been very overwhelmed by the dimensions of the estate. He could still remember the moment the judge had told him that all of this was originally owned by the family of his, unfortunately, in 1973 deceased wife Nancy. Much haven´t changed since he first arrived at the estate back in the year 1983. In the entrance of the estate there were his wifes combi and his daughter's car. His good old Coyote.

There were a few new plants, but the pool was still the same. Even with garage, gatehouse and main building, not much had changed. Also the garage, the gate house and main house didn´t chance very much. Everything shone in the old luster. Only a few renovations had been carried out in recent years. The basic character of the property was still the same as it was when he came for the first time here.

He gladly remembered the time when he was still working as a janitor in this terrain. At that time he had taken care of everything, on behalf of his old friend. Sometimes it was very stressful and sometimes he bitched, but in his heart he has submitted his activities always like performed. He did even today, as often as time and health allowed him to. He was supported by his wife and daughter. Since he was not the youngest and his family was even very busy, he had, lately, every now and again the help of a contractor to complete. His friend would have been particularly proud to see that his ancient estate is still as clean and intact as at the time Gulls Way was owened by him. The property would always be one of the greatest in Malibu. One day it would belong to his daughter and her family and she loved it already just like him. Engaged she even was. The man of her heart was the 27 year-old policeman Daniel Jones. She first met him, together with her father, during a visit at the local police station. For both them it was love at first sight. The wedding was planned after the completion of Nancy's study. So law and order would continue to prevail in Gulls Way.

The gatehouse, which has been inhabited for many years by his daughter, had changed the least of all the buildings. Not only from the outside, but also inside it was still the same. It was still equipped with the same furniture that Mark used so many years ago, while he stayed in the gatehouse.

He had offered his 24 year old daughter to replace the old furniture with some new one, but the young woman who just studied architecture at UCLA (Architecture & Urban Desgin) in 1317 Perloff Hall, Los Angeles, CA 90095-0001, didn' t want him too. She loved the classic style. The only thing that altered since the eighties, were a couple of new, technical, articles such as, a brand new PC, a high - tech stereo system, a game console and a couple of other technical devices.

The outside of the main house was still the same, but from the inside Mark and his five years younger women, a professor at the UCLA School of Law, had carried out a total renovation With few exceptions, it was equipped with modern furniture and the latest technology. Only a few things were left. This included, among other things, the old desk of his friend. He loved this property and was glad that his friend had left it to him and his family.

After he had taken off his jacket and freshening up, he went to his wife in the kitchen. Ten minutes later they were all three at the dining table in the kitchen and enjoyed the delicious dinner. Before she left for the gatehouse again to study for their test tomorrow, the young woman hugged her parents warmly. "Good night, Nancy. Good luck studying. I love you little one. "I love you, too," said Nancy Donna McCormick (who was named after the judges deceased wife and her fathers mother) and smiled at her parents before she turned and left the building. "In the mood to watch TV?" he asked his wife. "I have to prepare something for tomorrow, but watch TV if you like to", said Rose Miller McCormick and gave her husband a kiss on the mouth, before she left to her office. Mark was so proud of his wife. She was not only a great wife and mother, but also a prime shooter. What had certainly to do with her first career with the US –Army. After her honorable discharge she had decided to study Jura. After a few years in practice she had then decided for a teaching position at the UCLA School of Law (385 Charles E. Young Drive East, 1242 Law Building, Los Angeles, California 90095).

"Okay," he thought to himself, then I'll watch TV alone and made his way into the living room. In this room, he had spent many hours with Hardcastle. He smiled at the memory. The old TV was replaced by a new one. Most of the old furniture as well. But Mark fancied to still feel the spirit of the judge in this room until today. The TV showed a John Wayne film named Stagecoach which was produced in the year 1939. The film told the story about nine persons which started a stagecoach ride from Tonto (Arizona) to Lordsburg (New Mexico). Wayne performed the roll of the "The Ringo Kid". Mark had already seen this film.

Once together with the judge and also all alone. He knew the words by heart, but he couldn't get himself to switch of the TV. So he followed the film until his eyes felt closed of weariness.

Mark McCormick (Supreme Court judge in Los Angeles) felt asleep with a smile on his lips. His wife had wanted to wake him when she went to bed, but he had slept so peacefully that she had not brought it about herself to do it. She had covered him with only a thin blanket. Luckily he had the next day off, so it was not bad if he would be awake later than usual. The next morning he was awakened by his wife and daughter, who clattered noisily around in the kitchen. After the three had breakfast together, his wife and daughter got on there way to work and university.

The wall behind the sofa on which he had spent the night was decorated with the diplomas of Rose and him, as well as a large collection of pictures. Some pictures he had made himself, others he had received from others. All those pictures tell different stories about the people the show. Some of them were still alive other had passed away a long thime ago. (Mark and the judge infront of the Statue of Liberty, Sonny and Mark before the Golden Nugget in Las Vegas, Sarah, the housekeeper while cooking. The wedding photo of Mark and Rose. A photo of the day of the birth of his daughter. Showing his wife in bed and Mark with their little daughter in his arms. As well as photos of many old friends and "family members", such as Hardcastles aunts May and Zora.). All these people meant a lot for him in the past and still do in the present.

Those who were no longer there, continued to live in his heart. All other he visited as often as he could.

 **END**


End file.
